


Corte de cordón umbilical

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [39]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Barebacking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving Out, Nostalgia, Personal Growth, Protective Siblings, Quickies, Romance, Slice of Life, The Talk, Winter, winter vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 34] Hay vueltas al hogar de la infancia en que uno va como niño y regresa como hombre; Gustav así lo asimila en esa temporada navideña que pasa de vuelta en la casa Schäfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corte de cordón umbilical

**Author's Note:**

> Fe de erratas: Muy tarde me percaté del error que cometí al confundir Hamburg de Magdeburg en cuestión a la distancia que hay entre esas ciudades y Loitsche, y para cuando quise hacer la corrección era muy tarde y habría tenido que borrar escenas cruciales, así que finjan conmigo que entre Magdeburg y Loitsche hay una distancia de 4 horas y perdón por esta metida de pata tan garrafal.

**Corte de cordón umbilical**

Gustav ya no recordaba lo que era la espontaneidad de montar planes en el aire y aterrizarlos con diferencia de medio segundo. Acostumbrado a la vida que David Jost en su papel de manager de la banda les dictaba milimétricamente, para él era más un alivio que una molestia tener predeterminadas las horas que iba a utilizar para dormir, asearse, ensayar, comer, y ser una figura pública. Todo en un ritmo circadiano de 24/7 en la que hasta el más mínimo detalle encajaba a la perfección. Nada como iniciar cada mañana con una hoja de calendario personalizada y seguirla, a sabiendas de que su único trabajo era cumplirla al pie de la letra.

De ahí que cuando Georgie le propuso un cambio de planes para lo que restaba de 2007 (no mucho, apenas una semana y un día), Gustav abrió grandes la boca y expresó su desconcierto en forma de balbuceos inteligibles para ambos.

—¿Qué? —Pidió por último, bajando a la mesa su primera taza de café en lo que iba de la mañana y preparándose para lo peor. O lo mejor, que con Georgie él nunca estaba seguro de qué giro tomarían los acontecimientos.

—Lo que me oíste —dijo Georgie, sentada frente a él y depositando la cuchara de su cereal dentro del cuenco—. Franny fue quien me lo sugirió, así que quita esa cara de pánico. Nada malo va a pasar.

—Pero es que… Uhm, ¿no será arriesgado?

—Vamos, Gus. Estás viendo señales de peligro donde no las hay.

—Ya, pero así es como trabaja la mente retorcida de los Kaulitz, y es de ellos de quien más debemos cuidarnos, así que perdona si mis niveles de alarma se disparan hasta la azotea.

—Y da la casualidad que menciones sus nombres, pero justo ellos no estarán presentes para arruinarlo. Tú sólo piénsalo. No me respondas ahora mismo, aunque me gustaría un veredicto final de tu parte, a más tardar… Digamos en…

—Tendrá que ser antes de veinticuatro horas, porque Fran y yo nos marchamos mañana temprano. Mierda, Georgie… Es muy precipitado. Habría mucho por hacer…

—Y es por eso que me urge una decisión de tu parte. Si o no, más sencillo imposible.

—Mmm…

Alzando la taza hasta sus labios, Gustav bebió un minúsculo sorbo mientras dentro de su interior se apaciguaba la tormenta que Georgie había desatado con una simple declaración: “Yo también iré a Loitsche”, dicho fuerte y claro de su propia voz.

Claro, y Fabi también se les uniría, eso por descontado.

En sí, no es que el planteamiento no fuera bueno, pero… Luego de esconderse a lo largo del último año, Gustav había desarrollado una paranoia imposible de sacudirse de encima como si de polvo se tratara. Y tenía miedo, temía por ambos.

Por un lado, tenían a su favor la justificación de haber sido invitados. Bastaría con decir que había sido Franziska (secundada por Gustav) quienes exhortaron a Georgie (y por consiguiente a Fabi) a volver a Loitsche con ellos en lugar de quedarse en Magdeburg solos a celebrar las fiestas decembrinas, y que tan simple como lo era, estos habían aceptado sin más.

El asunto del hospedaje quedaba zanjado con sencillez por el hecho de que Melissa estaba de viaje fuera del país, y Georgie podía alojarse en su vieja casa sin problemas, ya que todavía conservaba la llave. Fabi podía acompañarle, y su presencia sumaba puntos a su favor, ya que se si esparcía el rumor de que quizá entre ellos dos había _algo_ , nadie sospecharía de que en realidad eran Gustav y Georgie quienes escondían su relación. Fabi fungiría como una tapadera ideal, y seguro que si se lo sugerían, él cumpliría con su papel de novio ficticio haciendo gala de dotes histriónicas insuperables.

Seguro que si se lo pedía, la madre de Gustav aceptaría encantada esas dos bocas extras en su mesa para Nochebuena, y si jugaban bien sus cartas, se asegurarían una estancia libre de cualquier otro tipo de tensión. Así Gustav pasaría esas fechas con Georgie, juntos en todo el sentido que la expresión encerraba, y los demás mantendrían en torno a los ojos la venda que les permitiría continuar con su engaño.

Un boceto de lo que _probablemente_ ocurriría si su plan marchaba como estaba previsto, y sin embargo… Gustav estaba indeciso acerca de llevarlo a cabo por la crucial razón de que un pequeño error, un minúsculo desliz, y todo se iría rodando cuesta abajo; el proverbial montículo de nieve, que precipitado por la fuerza de gravedad, cogería velocidad y peso hasta destrozar todo aquello con lo que se topara a su paso en su desbocada carrera hacia el precipicio. Si un solo miembro de su familia se enteraba de su noviazgo con Georgie (exceptuando a Franziska, por supuesto) se desataría el pandemónium, y su relación se vería expuesta al escrutinio de terceros y al infortunio que esto pudiera acarrear.

Gustav no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada ni nadie alejara a Georgie de su lado, ya fuera la disquera con su estúpido contrato que los limitaba en un aspecto tan humano como era amar a quien les viniera en gana, o Bill y Tom con sus profecías catastróficas del fin de la banda si les permitían cruzar la línea de lo platónico. Iba a luchar por lo que tenía, incluso si eso significaba oponerse a Georgie en sus deseos.

—No sé… En teoría suena a unas vacaciones de invierno perfectas, pero tantas cosas podrían salir mal.

—¿Cómo qué? —Le retó Georgie a enumerar en una lista—. No seremos tan idiotas como para besarnos en el armario o cometer riesgos estúpidos, ¿recuerdas? —Aludió la bajista a la frase que seguido se recitaban para no caer en la tentación.

“Sólo la gente estúpida corre riesgos estúpidos”, y bajo ese dogma se regían con mano firme. Así que nada de besos, caricias, o siquiera miradas que se pudieran malinterpretar cuando había testigos de por medio. No rastros, cero notas, y cuidado extra en cada pieza de información que ofrecían y que podría comprometerlos.

Según Gustav, ‘riesgos estúpidos’ también cubría el que Georgie viajara a Loitsche con él y Franziska, aun si Fabi le servía como un tipo especial de coartada.

—Como… —Gustav se pasó la lengua por los labios. En vano se devanó los sesos buscando una justificación que a sus oídos resultara sincera.

—En verdad quiero ir a Loitsche. Tenemos raíces ahí, y no se cortan de un día para otro. No sólo se trata de ti, también es la ciudad donde crecí y donde viven los padres de Fabi.

—Ya, seis meses al año, cuando no están en España como es el caso en esta temporada —refutó Gustav los argumentos de la bajista—. Ni tú ni Fabi, ¡demonios!, yo tampoco tengo interés por volver a Loitsche, no nos engañemos. Es como dice Bill, un pueblito de mierda del que todos queríamos salir incluso sin admitirlo en voz alta, y sabes que es cierto. Volver ahí cuando no tienes razones de peso es… una soberana patraña.

—Entonces diré que tengo mis razones y son tan válidas como las tuyas aunque no sean de tipo familiar. No le tengo que explicar mis motivaciones a nadie. ¿No me quieres ver mientras esté allá? Pues bien, que así sea. Si a tanto a llegado tu aprensión porque sospechen de nosotros, lo respetaré y nadie se enterará de que también estoy en Loitsche.

—Georgie…

—¡Qué!

Gustav la miró directo a los ojos, y en ellos encontró una emoción que tenía tiempo sin reconocer: Frustración. En su más pura forma. Georgie estaba al borde del llanto, pero se contenía apretando la mandíbula y respirando a marchas forzadas a través de unas fosas nasales contraídas.

—Puedes venir, claro que sí. Soy yo el que actúa como un lunático. Por favor —extendió su mano sobre la mesa y Georgie entrelazó los dedos con los suyos—, ven conmigo a Loitsche.

—¿Lo dices sólo para aplacarme? —Musitó Georgie, parpadeando una, dos, tres veces, y la humedad de sus ojos precipitándose hasta colgar de su mentón.

Gustav evadió la pregunta a su modo. —No estoy diciendo que esté del todo convencido que esto es lo mejor, pero tampoco quiero que sea motivo de pelea. ¿Quieres venir a Loitsche conmigo? Que así sea. Yo también te quiero ahí a mi lado.

«Incluso si me produce más preocupación que felicidad», pensó para sí, consciente del hoyo negro que se había ido aposentando en la base de su estómago y que de pronto dolía en forma emocional, pero también física.

Si era por lo que Georgie luchaba… no sería él quien se interpusiera en su camino y actuara como obstáculo, que de esos ya tenían de sobra.

En contra de su instinto de supervivencia, irían juntos a Loitsche.

 

Los arreglos del viaje a su ciudad natal se dieron de manera calmada, más recargada a la lógica que a las emociones o las corazonadas. Por proposición de Fabi, acordaron viajar en dos automóviles, y desde su partida ir tal cual se esperaba el arribo de ellos: Gustav con su hermana en uno con rumbo a la casa Schäfer, y en el otro Georgie y Fabi con destino fijo a la residencia Listing. Un vehículo detrás del otro por la Autobahn, y a la entrada de Loitsche se separarían para ir en direcciones opuestas. Cada quien a su domicilio asignado, y bajo la consigna de reunirse hasta más tarde cuando las aguas se hubieran amansado.

Así fue como Gustav se encontró en el asiento del piloto, ambas manos al volante y la vista fija en la carretera nevada que abarcaba todo su panorama. Además de ellos, una docena más de automóviles circulaban a ritmo uniforme, salvo por el ocasional imbécil que cada tanto aparecía y rebasaba por el carril izquierdo sin señalizar con las luces direccionales, y que le provocaba a Gustav proferir entre dientes groserías y maldiciones de tipo gitano en las que les deseaba hasta hemorroides.

Frente a ellos marcaba Georgie el paso a sólidos ochenta kilómetros por hora, y a ese ritmo esperaban un viaje de cinco horas, seis máximo si es que el viento se dejaba venir en contracorriente.

A su lado, Franziska iba absorta en una revista que llevaba sobre el regazo y un artículo al parecer interesantísimo que versaba de la moda en sandalias para la próxima primavera.

—Oye Fran… —Atrajo Gustav su atención luego de viajar cerca de dos horas en silencio salvo por la ocasional estación de radio que se sintonizaba cada tantos kilómetros y emitía música en inglés—, ¿tendrás unos minutos para aconsejarme?

Franziska cerró la revista y la dejó sobre el tablero. —Seguro. Mientras no sea de impuestos y formas fiscales, porque estaríamos igual de perdidos los dos.

—Nah, no es eso —desestimó Gustav sus suposiciones, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante, un gesto muy suyo como baterista, y que denotaba como de nerviosismo puro—. Es más bien-…

—¿Se trata de Georgie, eh? —Adivinó su hermana en el acto—. Relájate, no es que te haya leído la mente. Es más bien que lo llevas escrito en la cara desde que salimos. Y ella estaba igual.

—Uhmmm…

—¿Discutieron, es eso?

—Algo así…

Franziska aguardó a que Gustav prosiguiera por su propio pie, pero en vista de que su hermano se iba haciendo el remolón, le picó con un dedo en el costado y lo obligó a continuar así fuera en contra de su voluntad.

—Vale, vale… No hubo gritos, ni sartenazos, ni-…

—¿ _Sartenazos_? Oye, que eso es violencia de género.

—Bill y Tom —acotó Gustav, y la mención de sus nombres bastó para que Franziska comprendiera que era una de tantas peculiaridades entre ese par de gemelos tan anodinos—. Como sea. No fue nada de eso. Georgie y yo no peleamos seguido, y menos por estos asuntos banales. A veces ella me regaña por no sacar la basura, o ella me saca de mis casillas cuando olvida la mayonesa fuera del refrigerador, pero en general nos acoplamos bien.

—Ajá.

—Pero ayer… es decir… Georgie _decidió_ por sí sola que iba a venir conmigo a Loitsche y…

—¿Te molestó que no te consultara antes, es eso?

—Sí, pero no es todo. —Gustav apretó el volante y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. O mejor dicho, _lo es todo_.

—Deja lo críptico para otra ocasión y ve al grano, Gus. Sé más honesto con este asunto en lugar de culpar a Georgie por tomar por sí misma la resolución de venir a Loitsche. Y no es realmente _con nosotros_ , sino que ella va a su casa y estará presente sólo para la cena de Navidad, así que no veo cuál es el lío que te haces.

Gustav suspiró. —Estoy aterrorizado, ahí lo tienes. Esa es la verdad.

—Mmm… —Franziska jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello y se enrolló un mechón alrededor de un dedo—. Entiendo lo que está en juego y por qué eres tan cauteloso, pero lo llevas al otro extremo. Tratas de fingir que no hay nada entre ustedes, y das la impresión no sólo de que no son novio y novia, sino que además pareciera que ya ni amigos son y que se toleran a duras penas en muy malos términos. ¿Captas lo que te digo? En lugar de actuar natural, produces una sensación extraña de anormalidad. Atraes las miradas sobre ustedes dos con esa actitud mal calculada. Al final, obtienes como resultado justo lo que no querías.

—Y yo pensando que éramos de lo más ordinario. Vaya cagada… —Poniendo en marcha los limpiaparabrisas para eliminar el aguanieve que se estaba pegando en el cristal, Gustav se permitió unos minutos de reflexión para asimilar las palabras de Franziska y decidir qué hacer con ellas.

Por un lado, le daba la razón. Él se sentía agotado tras un largo año de llevar paralelas no dos vidas, sino tres. El Gustav público y el Gustav que pretendía ser el privado convivían en todo momento, pero resultaba extenuante compaginarlo con el Gustav que le pertenecía a Georgie, y sólo a Georgie. Partirse en dos ya era complicado, y esa tercera pieza había hecho peligrar su salud mental al grado en que se sentía drenado, un cascarón vacío de su yo anterior.

Por Georgie el sacrificio le resultaba aceptable, pero la factura que esa triple vida le estaba pasando a su psique se había ido manifestando en mal carácter, delirios de persecución, y algunas noches de insomnio.

Si Georgie lo estaba pasando igual de mal, no lo dejaba traslucir en su proceder, y al menos a Gustav no se lo había confesado, lo que lo ponía a él en una situación desigual donde Gustav se convertía en el eslabón débil de su relación, y por ello el punto de quiebre más probable.

Admitirlo para sí le resultó un trago muy amargo de pasar…

—Gusti… —Lo tocó de pronto Franziska por el hombro—. Respira. Te estás haciendo un surco en la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño. Relájate, por favor, o temeré por nuestra seguridad vial.

El baterista gruñó. La tensión muscular que llevaba meses alojada en su cuello y hombros se manifestó con una repentina punzada de dolor entre los omóplatos.

—Estoy relajado —mintió Gustav entre dientes, aflojando la presión de su pie en el acelerador porque la aguja del velocímetro se estaba acercando a las tres cifras sin que él se lo propusiera.

—Seguro, te creo —ironizó su hermana, ni por un segundo quitándole los ojos de encima—. Si sigues así vas a explotar cuando menos lo pienses, y entonces te lamentarás por no haberme hecho caso.

—Estoy bien, Franny. En serio. —«Sólo saturado; sólo a un paso de que me internen en el manicomio por el resto de mi existencia», pensó torciendo la boca hacia abajo.

—Tú fuiste el que pidió mi consejo y es éste: No lo arruines. Si no puedes sobrellevar este peso tu solo, pide ayuda, y no sólo a mí. Soy tu hermana y deseo lo mejor para ti, pero también requieres de compañía masculina con la que puedas hablar de aspectos que conmigo no puedes tocar. Si te abres un poco, descubrirás que Fabi también es un amigo digno de confianza.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente. Georgie lo acepta, entonces yo también.

—Pero no al grado en que deberías. No se trata de mantener tu fachada de hombre autosuficiente si en el proceso te lastimas y lastimas a Georgie por omisión. Eso no es sano.

—Fran, lo estás magnificando, yo nunca he lastimado a Georgie.

—Eso crees tú —fue la respuesta críptica de Franziska, que rápido se apresuró a desviar el tema—. Al menos prométeme que harás todo por disfrutar estos días libres. Cero estrés y más sonrisas, hermanito, o te comenzarán a confundir con un ogro malhumorado.

—¡Eso intento, Fran! —Gritó Gustav, golpeando el tablero del automóvil con la palma de la mano abierta. Franziska se encogió en su sitio, sorprendida por el repentino estallido de violencia, y Gustav se apresuró a disculparse—. Mierda, lo siento… Es que odio que me ordenen sobre mis emociones cuando ya estoy dando todo de mí y no lo aprecian.

—Es de esto de lo que hablo. Porque va a llegar el día en que no puedas llevar puesta esa máscara tuya y sea Georgie quien salga herida en el proceso.

—Ahora quien es críptica eres tú —gruñó Gustav, reduciendo la velocidad y bajando por el terraplén a la salida que se encontraba a la derecha.

Al parecer Georgie o Fabi necesitaba hacer una parada breve en el sanitario, y en vista de que ahí se encontraba una gasolinera, también era el momento propicio para recargar combustible y estirar las piernas antes de que se les entumieran por mantener durante tanto rato la misma postura.

—No te hagas el idiota, es todo lo que pido —dijo Franziska cuando ya habían hecho alto total y se acomodaban la ropa para salir al frío exterior—. Si vives con miedo, se nota; si cargas un secreto de tal magnitud, debes de ser capaz de sobrellevarlo o morir en el intento. Sé fuerte por Georgie, porque va a llegar el día en que ella no sea el pilar de su relación y tendrás que asumir el papel que ella deje para ti, ¿he sido clara?

—Bastante. —«Pero sigo sin entender el mensaje…»

Franziska se dio por bien servida, al menos por un rato.

—Te vas a dar de topes en la cabeza cuando menos te lo pienses —murmuró para ella, y Gustav comprendió que se refería a él, pero sin apreciar hasta qué grado iba cargada de halo profético al respecto—. Vamos, muero por un café.

Bajando del vehículo y dirigiéndose a la raquítica cafetería que componía el tercer edificio de la parada en la que se encontraban, Gustav olvidó las advertencias de su hermana por ir en pos de la mano extendida de Georgie, que esperando por él, sonreía con ojos melancólicos. Gustav lo apreció, pero a falta de frases de consuelo que ni él mismo se iba a tragar, optó por callar.

A paso lento, se dirigieron al interior del edificio donde ya los esperaban Franziska y Fabi.

 

Su plan discurrió tal cual estaba establecido. A la entrada de Loitsche se separaron, y ni tiempo hubo de detener los automóviles y alargar el momento de la despedida, puesto que el viaje se había prolongado hasta las ocho horas por culpa de una tormenta en la que habían caído treinta centímetros de nieve que los había obligado a reducir la velocidad hasta moverse a vuelta de rueda. De cualquier modo, Georgie hizo la inequívoca señal de ‘llámame’ y movió los labios en silente plegaria. Gustav asintió, y se prometió que apenas estar libre lo haría.

Con Franziska como copilota encargada de revisar que siguieran dentro del camino, pronto Gustav se estacionó frente a la casa de su niñez y suspiró de alivio por haber llegado intactos a la meta y sin que el automóvil sufriera algún percance durante el trayecto.

—Henos aquí. Hogar dulce hogar de infancia —dijo Franziska, recolectando sus cosas y metiéndolas en su bolsa de mano.

Gustav la imitó, y en unos minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de entrada, maletas en mano y envueltos en el abrazo cálido y reconfortante de su madre.

—¡Mis pequeños! —Los estrujó fuerte Erna, breve en sus atenciones y muestras de afecto para permitirles la entrada a la casa—. Pasen, no se queden ahí que se sale el aire de la calefacción. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

—Lo normal —respondió Gustav, arrastrando su maleta y la de Franziska a pesar de que ésta protestó de no ser ninguna damisela en apuros que requiriera de su auxilio—. Un poco largo pero nada que no esperáramos. El reporte del clima ya había previsto un frente frío con precipitaciones, así que veníamos preparados.

—Lo importante es que ya se encuentran aquí, sanos y salvos. Su padre está en el estudio así que pasen a saludarlo y luego suban a cambiarse de ropa. La cena estará lista en diez minutos, más o menos, por si quieren refrescarse o pasar al sanitario.

—Nah, yo te ayudaré a ponerle los toques finales a esa sopa de verduras que huelo —se ofreció Franziska.

—Yo subiré tu maleta y la dejaré en tu cuarto —dijo Gustav, ya en camino a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Gracias, Gus. Eres un amor.

Arrastrando los pies por los escalones, Gustav cumplió su palabra y se libró primero de la maleta de Franziska y después de la suya.

Sin ánimos de nada más que descansar, Gustav se dejó caer de frente sobre su cama y aspiró de la almohada el inconfundible aroma a lavanda del suavizante. Porque la conocía, Gustav supuso que su madre se había tomado la molestia de meter a lavar su edredón y sábanas como paso previo a su visita, y se hizo una nota mental se agradecerle en cuanto la viera de nuevo.

Bostezando, Gustav se sacó los zapatos, y los dos golpes sordos contra el alfombrado le resultaron tan familiares como el resto de su entorno. Parpadeando perezoso a causa de la modorra que de pronto se apoderaba de sus extremidades, Gustav no tardó en quedarse dormido.

6:43 p.m. leyó en su despertador de números rojos, y fue lo último que su cerebro procesó antes de desconectarse.

 

—Gus… Cariño…

Una mano, de yemas ásperas, pero cuidadosa mientras recorría su mejilla de arriba abajo en rítmicas caricias. Gustav arrugó la nariz.

—Despierta, bebé…  

La suavidad de un beso en su frente, la humedad de los labios que señalizaban su marca de amor.

—¿Ma-Mamá? —Farfulló Gustav con un pie todavía en el país de los sueños. Atrás dejaba una vívida imagen de un paseo por las calles de Berlín con un cielo rosa y ambiente de feria veraniega que era similar a uno que había vivido muchos años atrás en un viaje a Suiza. La realidad de su habitación suplantó al sueño en el que se divertía antes.

—Te perdiste la cena. Franziska subió a despertarte hace más de una hora y no lo consiguió.

—¿Uh? —Rodando hasta quedar de espaldas, Gustav dirigió su mirada al mismo reloj de antes, y con asombro comprobó que pasaban de las nueve—. No estaba tan cansado.

—Puede que no, pero también recuerda que fue un viaje largo y eso también acaba con las fuerzas. Planeaba dejarte dormir hasta la mañana, pero Franziska me avisó que no habías comido nada sustancioso en todo el día, así que te preparé una cena ligera y después podrás volver a dormir si te apetece.

—Oh, mamá. No te tenías que molestar.

Gustav se incorporó apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, y recibió de su madre un plato con un sándwich sencillo y papás fritas al lado. Cátsup incluida, sus favoritas. Como bebida, un vaso repleto hasta el borde de limonada y dos hielos flotando a la deriva.

—Anda, come —le instó Erna, acomodándose mejor a la orilla del colchón y contemplándolo extasiada mientras masticaba, cual si se tratara de un espejismo que al menor parpadeo se desvanecería.

Gustav no la culpaba, ya que en el último año sus encuentros se habían visto reducidos a fechas concretas como cumpleaños, santos, un funeral, otro bautizo, y la boda de su prima Marie a la que sólo asistió por espacio de dos horas antes de tener que retirarse porque en la mañana tenía una entrevista por televisión y no podía faltar. El estar ahí en ese momento le pareció tan irreal, similar al sueño del que acababa de salir, y la mera idea de seguir en los brazos de Morfeo experimentando una estampa de lo más corriente le hizo sonreír a pesar de tener un bocado grande en la boca.

—Franny me comentó que Georgie también está en Loitsche —dijo de pronto Erna, y Gustav se esforzó por no delatarse con una expresión exagerada que revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

—Ajá —corroboró entre sorbos a su limonada—. Vino con Fabi, no sé si alguna vez lo mencioné… Era de su grupo en el Gymnasium, ahora estudia en Köln. Una ingeniería o algo así, no estoy seguro.

—¿Es su novio?

—Qué va. Es el hijo de la familia de españoles que vive cerca de la librería de Frau Polenski, ¿te suena? Se apellidan Ríos Hernández. Tenían tres hijas aparte de Fabi que es el mayor.

—Ah, ya recuerdo a su madre. Siempre me saluda cuando nos encontramos en la compra. Por su acento supe que no eran de aquí, pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle de dónde eran. Me parecía indiscreto.

—Seh… pues ahora mismo están de vacaciones en España, y Fabi se quedó en Alemania a finalizar el semestre. Pero el pobre tuvo una mala pata impresionante, literalmente —contuvo Gustav la risa floja que le daba de su propio chiste cruel—, porque dos días antes del final de sus clases se torció el tobillo al resbalar en el hielo y ahora trae una férula en el pie.

—Gus, no seas grosero —le amonestó su madre por burlarse de la desgracia ajena—, es de mal gusto.

—Lo siento, pero el chiste es de Fabi, no mío. Se lo ha contado hasta al cartero. Aunque al principio se lo tomó fatal, ahora ya se mueve como un profesional con sus muletas para todos lados. En vista de que se iba a quedar solo para las fiestas y vive en un quinto piso, Georgie se ofreció a hospedarlo en su departamento mientras duraban las vacaciones.

—¿Y cómo es que están en Loitsche ahora mismo? La última vez que me encontré con Melissa me habló de sus planes y el viaje que iba a hacer con unos compañeros de trabajo. 

—Oh, eso. Pues sí se fue, y Georgie y Fabi se iban a quedar en Magdeburgo solos, así que Franny y yo los invitamos a la cena de navidad, espero no te moleste…

—Para nada, cariño. Sabes que no —le aseguró Erna, retirándole el plato vacío del regazo—. Cuantos más seamos, más divertidas serán estas fiestas navideñas. Si así lo quieren y para que no manejen después si beben alcohol, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí al terminar la cena. Tu padre sacará el colchón inflable, y habilitaremos el sofá-cama de la sala para que lo utilicen. No dormirán incómodos bajo nuestro techo.

—Aw, mamá. Eres la mejor. —Gustav se le acercó y la abrazó, rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos y aspirando del aroma de su cabello.

Su madre ya no era la misma mujer de meses atrás. Con el cabello más claro y un par de arrugas nuevas en la comisura de los ojos, Gustav la vio mayor y a la vez más hermosa que nunca. Luego de varios años de vivir por su cuenta, y en reciente tiempo del todo independiente de sus cuidados, Gustav sintió una intensa oleada de cariño por todas aquellas ocasiones en que ella le lavó la ropa y la devolvió a sus cajones oliendo a limpio, por todos los desayunos que le cocinó y que eran sus favoritos, y los pequeños detalles que valían por un millón, como arroparlo si se levantaba de madrugada al baño, o cuando cada tanto le enviaba por correo frascos de mermelada casera que ella bien sabía que él adoraba con sus bísquets.

—Tú también eres el mejor, Gusti. Mi hijo favorito.

—Y el único —le recordó él, rememorando la manera que ella tenía para zanjar disputas entre hermanos cuando él y Franziska peleaban por su afecto.

Así Franny había pasado a ser la _hija_ favorita, y Gustav el _hijo_ favorito. Separados, cada uno en su sitio irremplazable, y despachada quedaba la cuestión sin tanto drama entre hermanos.

—Te dejaré dormir. No olvides lavarte los dientes —le soltó su madre y le acarició una última vez la mejilla—. Duerme bien, pequeño.

—Tú igual, mamá. Te quiero —musitó lo último, cuando ella ya estaba de espaldas y por consiguiente, no se enteró del afecto inconmensurable que le profesaba su hijo menor.

Era mejor así, resolvió Gustav poniendo los pies en el suelo y decidido a visitar el sanitario para una parada en el retrete y otra en el lavamanos. Él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho que tomaba sus decisiones, y entre ellas incluía el mantener una relación oculta para todos en el mundo, su madre incluida en ese grupo.

Ya llegaría el día en que sería capaz de mostrarse libre con sus afectos para la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, y entonces llegaría el turno de hacer lo mismo con la otra gran mujer de su vida, su madre, y el equilibrio se haría patente.

Hasta entonces… se guardaría de revelar más de lo que le era permitido.

 

La reunión de Navidad vino y se fue entre abrazos, sonrisas, regalos y un banquete abundante que los obligó a aflojarse los pantalones a la altura del ombligo una vez que terminó la sucesión de platos. Tal cual marcaba la invitación, Georgie y Fabi asistieron a la cena con los demás miembros de la familia Schäfer, y se quedaron a pasar la noche en vista de que habían bebido algo más que dos vasos de cerveza cada uno.

Frente al resto del clan Schäfer, Gustav intentó dentro de lo posible de sus capacidades el mostrarse relajado y no entrar en un estado de terror cuando al presentar a Georgie, cada miembro de su parentela les preguntaba si habían reiniciado su noviazgo ahora que estaban en la banda o cuál era el estatus de su relación actual.

Porque cada tanto Franziska le codeaba a la altura de las costillas, y otras tantas veces le susurraba al oído que quitara su gesto de constipación, Gustav acabó por memorizarse su recitación de “nah, sólo amigos” hasta el punto en que le dolía la quijada de tanto rechinar los dientes por cada ocasión en que una tía, primo, abuela o pariente en segundo grado indagaba al respecto y opinaba como si su voz tuviera un voto que al final de la jornada decidiría su futuro.

La velada finalizó con una borrachera impresionante en los adultos, y con Georgie y Gustav sentados en el mismo columpio fijo para dos personas donde años atrás en un cumpleaños del baterista, Georgie había masturbado a Gustav por primera vez.

—Y… lo logramos —dijo Georgie, envuelta en una manta gruesa con forro de lana para apaciguar el frío, pero con una lata de cerveza al tiempo en la mano que no sujetaba a Gustav—. Bueno, la mayoría. Fabi se fue a dormir alegando que ya no podía más.

—Después de lo que comió y bebió, será un milagro si despierta antes de doce horas.

—Espera a que tu mamá lo despierte con uno de sus famosos desayunos post-Navideños y entonces verás de qué es capaz el cuerpo humano.

—Cierto…

Meciéndose ligeramente al compás de la apacible nevada que caía en forma perpendicular al suelo por falta de viento, Gustav apreció lo idílico de ese instante. Hacía frío cortante, por supuesto, pero nada insoportable, y con Georgie a su lado era como un pedazo de cielo en la tierra para ellos dos. Faltaría una escasa hora para que amaneciera, y para entonces ya tenían planeado un baño, cambiar sus ropas de fiesta por unas más cómodas, y de ahí decidir cómo proceder. La falta de planes a los que ceñirse con rigor militar era lo más genial de todo.

—Me habría encantado dormir contigo esta noche —murmuró Georgie de pronto, eructando luego para restarle seriedad a su oración—. Es decir, extraño tu cuarto. ¿Todavía tienes ese cobertor azul a rayas?

—No, mamá le cambió por otro poco después de que partiéramos al Schrei Tour, o tal vez fue antes… Mi memoria no es tan buena por esa época.

—Te entiendo. Esos años me resultan borrosos, y seguido me pregunto cuántas ciudades no visitamos en ese periodo. Lo único que tengo presente de ese tiempo son las horas encerrados en el autobús oliendo los calcetines de Tom, lo pequeño del baño con esa taza que pasaba más tiempo descompuesta que funcionando, las paradas cortas en las gasolineras, y las bajadas para tocar un concierto y al chasquido de un par de dedos volver a subir. De no ser porque en suma lo pasamos bien, llamaría a esos meses los peores de mi vida.

—Yo igual. Fue maravilloso y a la vez…

—… no lo repetiría ni por todo el dinero del mundo —completó Georgie la frase por él.

—¡Exacto!

Georgie suspiró. —Después de estas vacaciones, nos va a costar lo suyo retomar el ritmo de antes, ¿eh?

Gustav asintió. —¿Está mal que diga lo poco que extraño a los gemelos? Temía que volver al volver a aquí mi familia sería un incordio con sus preguntas de si para cuándo una novia, o que te acosaran a ti también y lo arruinaran todo. Al final fue mucho ruido y pocas nueces…

—La Nana Schäfer sí que me acosó con respecto a ti.

—Eso es porque le caes bien —dijo Gustav—. Y no es para ponerte presión, pero deberías de estar feliz. No cualquiera entra en su lista de personas favoritas. Ella es un poco especial con las nuevas adiciones a la familia, y para prueba tienes algunos esposos de mis primas a quienes saluda con frialdad. Si ella no les da el visto bueno, antes que después acabaran en divorcio. Es casi como un oráculo andante, y raras veces alguien la contradice. Con duras consecuencias, por supuesto.

—No lo creería si no la conociera. Se ve tan amable y dulce... En fin, que cuando menos lo pensé me había arrinconado en la cocina y me estaba mostrando fotos de cuando eras bebé. Me dijo: “Si te casas con mi Gusti-Pooh, estos podrían ser sus niños, con sus cachetes rollizos y no sólo los del rostro, ¿a que era un crío hermoso?”, y debo admitir que tenía toooda la razón del mundo.

—No te creo… —Farfulló Gustav, tentado a estamparse la mano en pleno rostro por causa de la vergüenza que lo invadió. Por su honor (o lo que quedaba de ello) más valía que Georgie estuviera bromeando.

—Te vi desnudo sobre una piel de oso pardo, tú dirás si miento…

—Oh, mierda. —Su mayor miedo terrenal, hecho realidad.

Porque desde que tenía uso de razón había sido corpulento de figura, Gustav había llegado a aceptar que su cuerpo jamás se asemejaría al de los modelos que se veían en las revistas, ni hablar de la delgadez de la que hacían gala los gemelos y que a él le había llegado a producir envidia. Hacía años que ya no le mortificaba ser siempre el que tenía que comprar su ropa en las tallas más grandes en las tiendas departamentales; las largas horas de tocar la batería habían modelado sus brazos y torso hasta hacer de él una masa de musculatura y fuerza de la que Georgie se mostraba más que complacida cuando lo abrazaba, pero…  

A veces un simple detonante acarreaba consigo episodios de incertidumbre, como cuando Georgie admitió que el cuerpo delgado y nervudo de Tom también le parecía atractivo, o en este caso, el que la bajista hubiera sido testigo de esas fotografías que a la abuela Schäfer le encantaba presumir y que Gustav aborrecía con todo su ser por considerar humillantes.

Esas fotografías de las que hablaba Georgie no eran otras más que una colección de cuando Gustav tenía menos de dos años y a su familia le encantaba hacerlo posar en las posturas más ridículas que su imaginación diera abasto. Su pose cándida con él desnudo sobre la piel de oso que un tío suyo había cazado años atrás en la estepa rusa no era sino la más ligera del conjunto. En el resto había fotos de él con trajes típicos de varios países, una de él en la taza del baño, otras en la tina y jugando con su patito amarillo, y la lista podía seguir y seguir hasta el infinito.

—Eras un bebé tiernísimo —dijo Georgie, atenta al color granate que se había ido subiendo por el cuello y orejas de Gustav hasta alcanzar la línea del nacimiento de su cabello—. No recordaba que fueras tan rubio y tan…

—Gordo —interrumpió Gustav con malestar.

—Regordete —intercambió Georgie el adjetivo por uno más inofensivo—. ¿Y qué más da? Tus mejillas eran de lo más pellizcables. Te comería a besos sin dudarlo.

—Uhm… —Experimentando un chispazo de calidez en el pecho, Gustav se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿en serio?

—No lo pongas en tela de juicio. Tu abuela es muy convincente, ¿sabes?

Los labios se Gustav se curvaron un poco hacia arriba a pesar del apuro de su dueño. ¿Ah sí?

—Sí. No me quejaría si algún día tengo mi propio mini Gusti-Pooh para vestirlo con trajecitos de conjunto y tomarle sus propias fotografías desnudo. A falta de una piel de oso, lo haré sobre una de esas chaquetas de piel que a Bill tanto le gusta comprar. Será mi venganza personal.

—Me encanta —rió Gustav por la ocurrencia, fantaseando con la cara del menor de los gemelos, quien adoraba su guardarropa como otros la vida—. Es un trato.

Cerrando su promesa con un cruzar de dedos meñiques, Georgie se acurrucó a su lado, y olvidando precauciones porque no eran necesarias para el sitio ni el momento en el que se encontraban, Gustav le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la besó en la sien.

El amanecer de ese día acabó por ser uno de los más hermosos que ellos vieran juntos, y ese recuerdo pasaría a ser uno de los más importantes para los dos.

 

—¿Gus? —Parada bajo el dintel de su puerta, Erna atrajo la atención de su retoño, quien alzó la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano y le indicó a su madre que pasara.

—¿Uh?

—¿Podemos hablar? —Gustav asintió, inseguro, y Erna no perdió aplomo de irse a sentar en la silla de su escritorio, recta de piernas y espalda.

Para Gustav, quien llevaba ya sus buenas dos horas limpiando su habitación, la interrupción le resultó intrusiva, inesperada, y también despertó alarmas internas que señalaron peligro…

—¿Pasa algo, mamá? —Preguntó cauteloso. Desde su posición sentado en el suelo, le daba la impresión de estar en desventaja en relación a su progenitora.

—Nada. Sólo quería venir aquí contigo y… pasar el rato. Tu padre salió con Franziska a comprar un par de víveres que olvidé esta semana que fui al supermercado, y pensé que lo justo sería subir y ayudarte un poco con todo esto.

—Ah, ok. —Luchando para no fruncir el ceño, Gustav supo en ese instante que su falta de habilidad para mentir la había heredado por línea materna, ya que su madre estaba haciendo un pobre trabajo para disimular que sus razones para buscar su compañía eran diferentes a las que le explicaba—. Aunque probablemente termine tirando todo esto. No es más que basura.

—Oh, bueno…

—Oye mamá —se aventuró Gustav a no darle buenas al asunto e ir directo al grano—, ¿a qué has venido en realidad?

—¿No puede una madre sólo platicar con su hijo sin que haya motivos ulteriores de los que tengas que desconfiar? —Gustav le dedicó una mirada enmarcada en cejas alzadas y gesto escéptico—. Ok. Me atrapaste. Sólo quería que habláramos de-…

«No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas», repitió Gustav para sí, encogiendo los dedos de los pies dentro de sus calcetines de lana. «Mierda, no lo digas».

—… de Georgie, cariño —remató Erna, arruinando cualquier esperanza que tuviera Gustav de salir invicto durante esa corta visita a la casa materna.

—¿Qué con Georgie?

Las manos de Erna se estrujaron sobre el regazo de ésta. —Tan sólo escúchame… No tienes que confirmar o negar nada, pero por piedad de mí y de mis pobres nervios, prométeme que se están cuidando.

—¡Mamá! —Rezongó Gustav—. ¡Qué cosas dices! Argh…

—Una madre siempre sabe, Gus. Tú ya eres adulto y vives por tu cuenta así que no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos más allá de darte la versión _light_ de la historia de las abejitas y las flores para que la interpretes como te venga en gana. Tú ya sabes qué es el sexo y las consecuencias de no ser responsable y espero que actúes acorde a ello.

Gustav gruñó, y enterró el rostro entre las manos sin que por ello Erna se callara.

—Por mucho que para mí siempre seas mi pequeño Gustav de cabello rubio y ensortijado, es ahora cuando tienes que demostrar la educación que te hemos dado tu padre y yo. Por amor a Dios, cuídate… cuídense los dos. Tienen por delante una prometedora carrera, y sería una lástima que la tiraran por la borda a causa de un evento no planificado —remató con una alusión de embarazo no premeditado.

—Basta, mamá. Basta —imploró Gustav, ladeando la cabeza hasta que Erna desapareció de su campo visual—. ¿Si te juro hacerlo, cambiaremos de tema y olvidaremos que esto pasó?

Eran estiró un brazo hasta tocarlo en el hombro y apretó. —Por supuesto. Y hasta entonces, esperaré a que seas tú quien nos dé la noticia de su relación.

—Mamá…

—Imagino de qué se trata.

—No te acercarías…

—Entonces me limitaré a observar y a esperar porque todo llegue a buen puerto. No me entrometeré más, lo prometo. Seré paciente. Sólo quería que lo supieras y recordaras los riesgos…

Fuera o no que su madre tuviera un sexto sentido desarrollado en exceso y que hubiera visto a través de sus actuaciones, Gustav llegó a la conclusión de que ella _sabía_ y lo aceptaba. O al menos lo suponía, pero de igual manera estaba de acuerdo que así fuera, y esa certeza era una con la que Gustav podía estar en paz.

Porque el peso de su secreto se había distribuido hasta que el lastre recayera sobre los hombros de una persona más, Gustav respiró aliviado porque las consecuencias no dañaran la preciosa carga por la que tanto habían luchado hasta ese punto. Igual que como había sido dos semanas atrás con Robert, era reconfortante contar con el apoyo de un progenitor al menos.

Gustav levantó la mano hasta posarla sobre la de su madre que seguía en su hombro.

—Gracias, mamá. En serio. No te imaginas cuánto.

Erna giró la muñeca y entrelazó sus dígitos con los de Gustav. —Aquí estoy para ti, y también para Georgie si ella me lo permite, no lo olvides.

—Sí —y en la admisión, Gustav deseó porque el día de sincerarse llegara pronto.

Pero pronto no iba a bastar.

 

Parada en el mismo sitio que había ocupado su madre apenas veinticuatro horas antes, Gustav recibió a Georgie cuando ésta decidió visitarlo y pasar la tarde con él.

—¿Y Fabi?

—Se quedó abajo. Evita subir escaleras lo más que puede, y Franziska se ofreció a ver una película con él en la sala. Estarán bien por un par de horas.

—Estupendo.

Georgie dio un paso dentro del cuarto y dijo: —Tú mamá me abrió a la entrada.

—Ah.

—… y después me abrazó. Y no vas a creer lo que me susurró en la oreja.

«Muero por oírlo», ironizó Gustav para sí, de pronto fantaseando con la posibilidad de caer muerto ahí mismo para ahorrarse el mal trago.

—Me dijo, y cito sus exactas palabras: “Cuida de mi Gusti” y después me guiñó el ojo así que…

—Ugh, lo siento. Mamá puede ser tan… indiscreta. Ayer vino a mi recámara, y como si tal cosa me soltó de sopetón que de algún modo sabía de lo nuestro y que tuviéramos cuidado. No por la disquera o la prensa, sino de _eso_ otro.

—Oh. —Georgie arrugó la nariz, comprendiendo en el acto qué era _eso_ —. Al menos lo aprueba, ¿cierto?

—Pues sí, algo de eso debe ser —murmuró Gustav, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces está bien. Es lo justo, ¿no? Franny por Fabi, y mi papá por tu mamá. Da miedo que nuestro secreto no lo sea tanto, pero mientras no sean los gemelos…

—O Dave —agregó Gustav—. De cualquier modo, apenas si me ha molestado. ¿No es raro? En lugar de fundirme un fusible con eso, me dediqué a darle vueltas a otro tema y… No sé.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sentándose a su lado en la cama individual donde tiempo atrás transcurrían sus tardes de martes entre besos y caricias por debajo de la ropa, Georgie aprovechó la pausa que se tomó Gustav de armar una oración para dejar que sus ojos vagaran por la estancia.

—¿Qué pasó con el póster de Angelina Jolie que tenías en esa pared? —Señaló Georgie el espacio en blanco entre el clóset y la ventana.

—Era demasiado vergonzoso masturbarme con Lara Croft viendo cada uno de mis movimientos, así que lo quité. Aparte que ya estaba mayorcito para decorar mi cuarto con pósters de celebridades. Mi sentido estético ha evolucionado más hacia el arte contemporáneo, ¿sabes?

—Claro, y es por eso que en tu departamento no hay ni un cuadro y tu mayor decoración es esa planta desértica que no se ha muerto porque no necesita de más agua que la del ambiente para sobrevivir. No me jodas, Gus.

—¡Hey, no es mi culpa! Entre la gira, los viajes, y que vivo más en tu casa que en mi departamento, no he visto necesario decorar un lugar en el que no paso ni la tercera parte de mi tiempo.

—Vale, vale… —Concedió Georgie.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablar —dijo Gustav—. En Navidad escuché a mamá que le encantaría tener un cuarto de costura para ella sola, igual que papá tiene su estudio donde arma rompecabezas y juega con sus figuras tridimensionales. Así que le di vueltas al asunto… Y la opción más lógica es que de una vez por todas coja todo lo que es mío de aquí y lo lleve conmigo a Magdeburgo.

Los ojos de Georgie barrieron el cuarto con interés. —Podría ser… este cuarto tiene muy buena iluminación, y seguro que si lo acondicionas tú como una sorpresa, a tu madre le encantaría.

Gustav asintió. Por mucha que fuera la nostalgia que lo embargaba cuando se imaginaba las paredes y piso desnudos de todo mueble suyo, la idea de la ilusión que su madre iba a sentir una vez que viera el trabajo terminado se le contagiaba y lo motivaba a seguir.

—Dudo mucho sacar todo en un camión de mudanza y redecorar sin que mi madre se entere, pero… quiero intentarlo. Con tu ayuda, por supuesto.

Georgie suspiró, y extendió la palma de la mano abierta sobre el nuevo cobertor rojo con lunares en blanco.

—Voy a extrañar este cuarto… Hay tantos recuerdos lindos aquí. Bueno, lindos y sexys…

—Como cuando Fran te atrapó sin camiseta en mi armario.

—Ugh… —Georgie arrugó la cara como si hubiera lamido un limón—. No lo repitas. Ese momento se quedó grabado en mi área de traumas desde entonces. Todavía tengo pesadillas al respecto. Ugh… No. Más bien me refería a los martes que venía a tu casa con pretexto de ver una película o sólo pasar el rato, y vaya ratos que pasamos juntos…

—Siempre temía que fuera el último martes que compartiéramos… No me atrevía a pedirte que fueras mi novia porque era en esos meses en que tu edad es diferente a la mía por dos años y estaba 100% seguro de que dirías que no. El Gustav de aquel entonces no habría soportado el rechazo.

—Te habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo —musitó Georgie, acercando su rostro al de Gustav hasta que sus labios se rozaron—. Estaba loquita por ti. En mis cuadernos escribía Georgie Schäfer sin parar, así que imagina cuánto me gustabas ya desde entonces…

Decidido a demostrarle que él también sentía lo mismo por ella y que la sensación había perdura todo ese tiempo, Gustav cerró el espacio entre sus bocas hasta depositarle un beso. Georgie le respondió con otro de su cosecha, y antes de un parpadeo, ya se habían recostado en la cama y sus manos buscaban bajo la ropa del otro piel para tocar.

Georgie no desperdició la oportunidad de pasar sus uñas por la espalda de Gustav, y éste repitió sus acciones acariciando su frente por encima del sostén.

—La puerta está abierta —murmuró Georgie entre besos lánguidos—, cualquier puede pasar y vernos.

—Nah… Mamá está en la cocina, y Franziska con Fabi. Así que tenemos al menos veinte minutos sin supervisión ni interrupciones.

—No vamos a tener sexo aquí, Gus —rió Georgie, atenta a la dirección en que iba Gustav con sus intenciones de seducirla—. Si no lo hicimos antes cuando por delante teníamos horas libres, mucho menos será ahora que vamos contra reloj. No quiero profanar la santidad de tu habitación de la niñez.

—Me contento con una repetición de martes… —Bajando los labios por el cuello de Georgie, Gustav le desabotonó los primeros ojales de su blusa hasta que sus ojos vieron el encaje de su sostén negro.

—Mmm —se revolvió Georgie en la cama cuando Gustav apartó la tela y cerró sus labios en torno a un pezón. La suavidad de sus succiones se vio sustituida por dientes, y el gemido que emanó de la garganta de Georgie fue incontrolable.

—Shhh —posó Gustav su dedo índice sobre los labios entreabiertos y húmedos de Georgie.

—Yo también puedo jugar sucio —dijo Georgie, refregando su cadera contra la de Gustav, y presionando contra la erección de éste. El gemido de Gustav reverberó a su alrededor.

De no ser porque desde su llegaba a Loitsche se habían mantenido separados, Gustav habría tenido el sentido común de detener sus juegos y tomar distancia. En su lugar, como estaban pasando por el periodo de abstinencia más largo en un año, el baterista maldijo entre dientes pero no se retiró, en su lugar se posicionó del todo sobre Georgie y empujó su pelvis contra la de ella hasta dar con la fricción necesaria para aliviar la tirantez de su ingle.

—No hablaba en serio cuando dije eso —jadeó Georgie al cabo de unos minutos en que el vaivén de sus cuerpos pasó de cadencioso a frenético.

—¿Eh? —Gustav alzó el rostro que tenía enterrado en la curva de los pechos de Georgie y se esforzó por enfocar a pesar de lo borroso de su visión.

—Cierra la puerta —le ordenó Georgie—, y hagámoslo rápido. En verdad _rápido_.

Gustav abrió grandes los ojos, al grado en que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. —¿En serio?

—Hazlo antes de que recupere la cordura y me eche para atrás.

—Vale. —Saltando de la cama, Gustav no perdió tiempo en cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido y ponerle el pasador. Al voltearse, Georgie se estaba bajando los pantalones por las piernas, y a causa de la vestimenta invernal, lo más lejos que llegaron fue hasta sus rodillas.

—Tendrá qué bastar —murmuró, expectante que Gustav la imitara.

El baterista soltó su botón en un santiamén, y la misma suerte corrió su cremallera. Igual que Georgie, su ropa llegó hasta medio muslo y después se posicionó sobre Georgie.

Maniobrando con sus dedos, le apartó a un lado las bragas y tanteó alrededor de su centro. Georgie no lo había engañado con su tono de afiebrado; estaba húmeda. Deslizando dos dedos en su interior, Gustav la acarició un poco para asegurarse que estaba lista.

—No pierdas tiempo —le apremió Georgie, rodeando su cuello con un brazo y usando su otra mano para tomar su pene entre los dedos y guiarlo a su abertura.

Gustav así lo hizo. Abriendo los muslos de Georgie hasta donde les permitían sus prendas gruesas, la sujetó por la cadera y la penetró en una estocada lenta y profunda.

—Sí, sí…

Porque el tiempo les era escaso, Gustav hizo caso a los ruegos de Georgie de ser rápido, y antes de la marca de los cinco minutos ya estaban los dos mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, y los resortes de la cama rechinando por cada embestida en la que se encontraban.

Georgie se había llevado una mano al pecho y se estrujaba por encima de la camiseta, mientras Gustav le clavaba los dientes en el área de atrás de la oreja y resoplaba. El aire entre los dos se volvió pegajoso y escaso, la cabeza les dio vueltas, y sobre ellos pendió el reloj de arena que marcaba los segundos para terminar.

—Tócate —le pidió Gustav a Georgie, puesto que él la tenía sujeta con ambas manos a la cadera y marcaba el ritmo de sus arremetidas.

Una mano de Georgie serpenteó por entre sus cuerpos sudados y su dueña la introdujo bajo la tela enredada de sus bragas.

No fue necesario más. Georgie alcanzó el orgasmo por cuenta suya, y los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron en un delicioso compás que Gustav acompañó con las estocadas finales de su pelvis hasta que también él experimentó su orgasmo subirle desde la base del estómago y distribuirse por cada una de sus extremidades.

Gozando de la culminación, Gustav besó a Georgie y ésta le respondió a medias, las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello pegado al cuello por la transpiración.

—Te amo, uh —gimió Gustav, laxo y despojado de sus fuerzas.

—También te amo, Gusti —musitó Georgie, su nariz rozando la de Gustav en un beso esquimal—. Tenemos que movernos. Seríamos un espectáculo vergonzoso si alguien intentara abrir la puerta y nos encontrara así.

—Está puesto el pasador —dijo Gustav, disfrutando de los minutos posteriores al orgasmo en que todas las preocupaciones del mundo le parecían una insignificancia cuando Georgie le permitía seguir en su interior.

—Ya, pero sería de lo más sospechoso que nos tardáramos en abrir, y luego nuestra pinta… Tú tienes escrito en la cara que acabas de follar y yo-…

—Te ves preciosa con ese rubor en los pómulos, pero vale. Ya entiendo.

Incorporándose sobre sus brazos, Gustav experimentó la terrible sensación de salir de Georgie. Como cada ocasión en que ocurría, un miedo de abandono plagaba cada célula de su ser y le costaba superar el temor de creer que esa sería la última vez…

—Mierda, Gus… —Cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, Georgie resopló—. Te viniste dentro de mí. Ahora tendré que pasar la tarde con _eso_ escurriendo si estornudo.

—¿Tan terrible es? —Gustav se agachó por el borde de la cama, y de su equipaje extrajo una camiseta limpia que Georgie utilizó para limpiarse lo mejor posible a falta de pañuelos desechables en el buró.

—No se trata de eso. Más bien es el conocimiento de yo saberlo, y que los demás ni lo sospechen. Difícil de explicar.

Ayudándola a vestirse y después recibiendo la misma atención, en cuestión de minutos ya estaban de vuelta presentables, salvo por el marcado sonrojo que les manchaba la piel y que iba a durar por un rato más.

—¿No nos vemos muy obvios? No quiero tener que enfrentarme a tu mamá y que ella vea la culpa de pecadora pintada en toda mi cara.

—Tú tranquila.

Justo al abrir la puerta para que el aire de dentro del cuarto se refrescara, Gustav vio que por la escalera subían Franziska y Fabi, éste último maldiciendo a cada uno de los dioses de las religiones actuales y también de las antiguas por su pie y lo jodido de cargar con las muletas.

—Phew, de la que nos hemos salvado —murmuró Georgie cuando se percató de que por cuestión de escasos minutos podían haberse visto atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Franziska fue quien se explicó por los dos:

—La película era un muermo total. Kate Hudson no es que sea mala, pero ese papel no le sentaba nadie bien, y nada, que Fabi bostezaba y yo me moría de aburrimiento, así que decidimos ayudarles con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

—Perfecto —fingió Gustav alegría—, que te acabas de ofrecer para ayudarme a desalojar mi recámara y convertirla en un cuarto de costura para mamá.

—Ach, Gus —hizo Franziska un puchero—. ¿Es joda? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿ _Ahora_?

—Ahora —confirmó Gustav—. Eso si lo deseas, que no te voy a obligar. Pero pensé que podría interesarte escoger los colores con los que vamos a pintar y el mobiliario.

Al instante brillaron los ojos de su hermana mayor. —Cuenta conmigo.

—Yo puedo ayudar a empacar —se ofreció Fabi—. Me será imposible cargar cajas pesadas o mover muebles, pero me apunto para lo que sea.

—¡Hecho! —Celebró Georgie la rápida organización en la que habían adoptado sus papeles y estaban manos a la obra.

Gustav ahogó una sonrisa de picardía, puesto que él conocía bien a Georgie y adivinaba en sus pisadas la incomodidad de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Uhm, pero antes haré una visita breve al sanitario. No empiecen sin mí —salió Georgie por la puerta y Franziska alzó una ceja en dirección a los dos varones.

Gustav se encogió de hombros. —Entonces… ¿Sugerencias de por dónde empezar?

Aquella tarde, si bien no finalizaron su proyecto, y de paso perdió el misterio cuando Erna subió para averiguar por qué tanto ruido en la planta superior y se enteró de cuáles eran las intenciones de su hijo menor, sí transcurrió entre camaradería, charlas amenas y trabajo duro.

De ahí que su estancia se extendiera un poco más de lo que tenían prospectado para sus vacaciones. Más de una semana en Loitsche, pero ninguno de los cuatro expresó quejas al respecto.

Llevando consigo lo que le pertenecía, y dejando atrás la que había sido su alcoba y que ahora era una estudio de lo más femenino y acorde a la personalidad de su mamá, Gustav se despidió de su familia el día dos del nuevo año con un abrazo para su padre, y otro más largo para su madre, quien lo apretó fuerte y le agradeció una vez más por el regalo que le había dado.

—Y no olvides lo que hablamos antes —le recordó una charla posterior a aquella primera en su excuarto, una en la que le exhortó a ser un hombre honesto, y como tal, vivir su vida siguiendo a su corazón, incluso si para ello él y Georgie se tenían que esconder durante el tiempo presente—. Cuídala…

—Franziska puede cuidarse por ella misma, cariño —dijo Tobías Schäfer, malinterpretando a qué mujer de la vida de Gustav se refería su esposa.

Ni Gustav ni Erna le explicaron nada.

Separándose, Gustav se dirigió a su automóvil, y con Franziska como copilota, emprendieron la marcha de vuelta a Magdeburgo. A la salida de Loitsche se les unió otro automóvil con dos pasajeros en su interior, y como reconocimiento, él hizo sonar el claxon y Georgie le respondió igual.

Tomando la salida a la Autobahn y siguiendo el vehículo de Georgie en la marcha de por lo menos cinco horas que les esperaba por delante (probable que fueran más a causa de la nieve que caía constante), Gustav suspiró, y en ese pequeño gesto encerró la melancolía que le corría por las venas a marchas forzadas.

—¿Triste de volver a la ciudad? —Preguntó Franziska, envuelta en su sempiterna cobija de viaje y sorbiendo tragos de un café con mucha azúcar y crema que se había preparado para el camino.

—Sólo triste. A secas.

Atrás, la cajuela y los asientos traseros rebosaban de cajas y libros de los que no se había querido deshacer. De los muebles ni hablar, todo había ido a parar a donaciones o a otros familiares a los que les venían bien. En casa no quedaba nada, y la noción de haber lacerado el cordón umbilical que lo unía con el hogar de su infancia le resultó triste hasta doler, pero por otro lado…

«Es un nuevo comienzo, y estoy preparado», pensó Gustav. Luego recordó que Georgie estaba con él en esa nueva aventura, y como por arte de magia, el panorama a futuro perdió su oscuridad y se llenó de luz.

Sería un cambio drástico, las rodillas le temblaban, pero estaba listo.

Con un segundo suspiro para expulsar el último ápice de dudas que quedaban en su interior, Gustav sonrió. Y para marcar esa pauta, pisó el acelerador y se lanzó de brazos abiertos a la nueva etapa de su vida que iba a empezar a partir de ese momento.

Estaba listo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
